User talk:JSharp
IE flash problems Hey JSharp, I have done various testing in different computers with IE, i have follow your instructions of removing the Active X and reinstalling it from the macromedia page that you gave me, now at first its looks like it got fixed but the issue still persists, and with IE6 happens also the difference is that IE6 does not direct you to a blank page. also i have notice that when the error occurs the ads box is biggers instead of 300x250 its like 10 or 20 pixels wider see this the arrows in red is the extra space that appears and only when that space appears is when the error displays. Also just to note its not only personal friends from a close sector i have get in game comments, also see the problem report list, i in forums about the game. Those are ppl from france, china, finnish, usa, mexico, colombia, england, germany and those are the countries that i can remember they have mention so as it seems its affecting 100% of my IE users so the solution must be done on this side rather than client side, dont know if something of the custom stuff of this wiki that is creating this error, i will go back later and test in other wikis to see if this is only affecting the dofus wiki, but last time i recall i think other language dofus had the issue also but cant assure you right now until i get to my homes computer --Cizagna (Talk) 01:30, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I have check with starwars.wikia.com and its working properly i guess i will go and check all my customization to see if one of those is affecting --Cizagna (Talk) 04:35, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ok so here is what i did, i totally strip the wiki of any JS any CSS code from common, monobook, quartzslate, everything, purged those pages, completely clear my cache and still the error persists!. ::5 minutes using the random link on starwars.wikia.com and the error does not appear. ::on wikia.com i could not test since they have smaller ads. ::could not test on fr.dofus.com they have monobook as default o.o ::3 minutes using the random link on the es.dofus.wikia.com and the error does not appear ::Also check for a while the Russian an the new Catalan versions of the Dofus. ::All this makes me think its not a client side issue since i can see other wikis in wikia with out this issue so its something it is add to the advertise script since thats the last part on the "view source" i can get when the error appears the only SRC code that i can see is "http://www.google-analytics.com/urchin.js" and in a random way i have get from that issues as improper tags in FF with my firebug plug saying urchingjs (Line 183) _uVoid is not defined on this error i2.onload=function() { _uVoid(); } ::but in IE im clueless what is really happening and this im loosing all my IE community. ::I dont know what more i can do from my side --Cizagna (Talk) 06:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for the update, I'll look into it further and keep you posted. -- JaeSharp 07:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you very much i will be waiting for the updates from you of the tech team --Cizagna (Talk) 17:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Continue of IE Well i have been waiting for an update from your from also the tech team, also, with IE7 since last monday, with IE6 i have not check since Saturday, i have been trying to nail down why is that weird ad thing happening I started to compare HTML to look for the issues using IE6, so far I have found (aside from the page differences) is that in "adZone: 414" When the size of the ads is larger like in the image i showed Angela you, this code is present: When it shows properly has this code: I have not try to see the IE7 broken codes in the "adZone:15" to see if it has the same pattern. I will check tonight when i get home. But i dont have the expertise to test if thats the issue. So im going blind here too. I have not get any more complains because I put that advertise where we state we are trying to resolve the IE bug, also my personal friends most of them told me they have switch to Firefox to surf wikia. But if this continue I will discuss to community and inform that we are not compatible with IE and that they will need to enter with other programs if they want to surf this wikia site. But i will check tonight with IE7 for changes. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :correction i showed you the image history of this talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 03:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ok i was yesterday around 15 min clicking on the random link seems like the IE bug that display that annoying error and send you to a blank window has disappear from "my computer" but the ads bigger container bug is still happening when the java script code above is loaded. I will verify with other people --Cizagna (Talk) 15:50, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll make a note on the trac ticket, and Sannse and I will push tech harder for a solution to the formatting problem. Please let me know what you find out.-- JaeSharp 05:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC)